The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with Professor Nieghsay making complaints about Robbie's behalf. Professor Nieghsay: This is an outrage, CHS wasn't meant to have a Karate Class in the first place! Ransik: I'm afraid there is no denying the generate of Robbie's best interest of teachings, Professor Nieghsay. Vice Principal Luna: And besides, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were approved for their teaching tryouts. Dean Novo: Exactly, I for one approved at what Robbie taught my nephew and niece about karate only for defense for themselves and others, enough said. Dean Rutherford: Robbie Diaz wonderful teacher to Yona, deserve extra credit for it! Grampa Gruff: You should consider yourself lucky, Nieghsay. If anymore abusive evil deed will be your undoing, the cops will have you arrested again! Professor Nieghsay: Mark my words, Robbie will regret his role at Karate Class! Ransik: No he won't. So, Professor Nieghsay turned himself away in rage. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Jimmy Neutron (V.O.): The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her name is Alice! Meanwhile, Emerl training on Beerus' planet with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hiya! He kicks both of them so far, but they soon continued training as they came towards him. However, Emerl gained a new power to teleport himself and Goku missed, then, he came behind them as Emerl hits Goku on the head and kicks Vegeta. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! That kinda hurt! I guess I didn't expect nothing less from Palutena's black ranger. Vegeta: Darn, one more time! So, they continued training some more, until Whis came along. Whis: Alright, that's good. Then, Emerl came up to Lord Beerus and Whis. Whis: Excellent work, I have to say, Emerl, your training with Goku and Vegeta has really paid off. Lord Beerus: Well, even I have to admit, your ranger comrades are really impressive, for just a machine. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Lord Beerus, I guess I still got a lot to learn. Whis: Indeed, but I believe it's time to head back to earth. Goku: Aww man and to think this might be exciting. Whis: Don't worry, Goku, there will always be a next time. Vegeta: Hmph, I suppose pur training will have to wait. So, they all returned to earth with Emerl excited to see his friends again. The following morning, Robbie begins his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: This is going to be a difficult technique that you all might learned, the technique that I'm going to teach you is the "Triple Backflip". But before I teach it to you all, who can tell me about a powerful transformation called "Ultra Instinct"? With that questioned, Jimmy Neutron raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: To answer the question, Ultra Instinct is a powerful transformation that enables Goku to utilize the defensive aspect of that form during the Tournament of Power, he later completes it, gaining its offensive properties and full power. (to Goddard) Goddard, show images. So, Goddard shows the images through his computer program. Jimmy Neutron: Users like Goku can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and Dodge any attack. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown in the picture when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally, it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings to the point that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones. According to Whis while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in Ultra Instinct is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while performing the move. Yoshi: Whoa... Ocellus: I have no idea Jimmy was that smart, Cindy. Cindy Vortex: That's because he's a boy genius, Ocellus, you'll get use to it. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Jimmy, that's correct, I'm really impressed. Jimmy Neutron: No problem, it's kinda my thing. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Students, let's get to the technique. Jimmy Neutron: If I may, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Jim, come on up. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, engage the safety pads for Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen. Goddard: (barking) Terramar: Ready when you are, Jimmy! Yoshi: Ready... Go! As Jimmy demonstrates his skills, Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl, and Sheen kept on blocking them. Jimmy Neutron: How's that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Great job, Jimmy, you did an excellent demonstration. Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, I'm just glad to be here. Judy Neutron: James Isaac Neutron, I thought we'd told you not to go anywhere else without letting us know, you had us very worried! Hugh Neutron: Now now, Sugar Booger, I'm sure he's doing fine with his friends here. Serena: It's alright, Mrs. Neutron. Ms. Fowl and Principal Willoughby made some arrangements with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, everything's all worked out. Judy Neutron: Oh, thank goodnes, my mistake then, thank you so much for letting us know, Serena. Jimmy Neutron: Sorry about that, Mom, I was just doing my triple backflip demonstrations with Robbie. Hugh Neutron: And you're okay with that, are ya, Rob? Cause we just don't want our son or any of his friends getting hurt out there. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Mr. Neutron, my friends and I will keep an eye for everyone here at CHS, you have my word. Judy Neutron: Thank you, Robbie. (to Jimmy) And Jimmy, be sure to let me and your father know where you're at next time. Hugh Neutron: It's not that your mother and I don't trust you for taking care of yourself, Jimbo. We just wanna be sure you don't get into trouble again, that's all. Jimmy Neutron: Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I'll try to make sure of that. Meanwhile at the Command Center, Robbie and his friends were begin called by Pit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Pit, we're back. Pit: Perfect timing, Everyone. Lady Palutena: Emerl is coming home with Lord Beerus and Whis accompanying them. Robin Diaz: Lord Beerus, you mean the God of Destruction? Lady Palutena: The very same, they should be here any second. And not a moment too soon, Whis appear with Beerus and Emerl, who has come home after his training with Goku and Vegeta. Emerl: Hey, Guys, I'm back. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Emerl! Welcome home, Pal! Android 17: Lord Beerus, Whis, long time no see. Whis: Why hello there, 17, it is wonderful to see you as well. Lord Beerus: Sure, I take it that you and 18 are Power Rangers, is that right? Android 18: Yeah, you can say that. Lord Beerus: And that must be the great Robbie Diaz, the Leading Red Ranger of Data Squad. Whis: Emerl, Goku, and Vegeta has told us a lot about what great things you've done for the earth. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Whis, it's an honor to meet you and Lord Beerus too. Rigby: So, Emerl, Why're they here anyway? Emerl: Oh, it's because Whis and Lord Beerus are going to be our new mentors. And thanks to that hard training, I've been doing awesome improving my ranger powers. Amy Rose: Wow, a God of Destruction becoming our new mentor, this is rather surprising. Lady Palutena: Alright then, Emerl, would you do the honors of showing them around the Command Center. Emerl: It will be my genuine pleasure, Palutena. So, Emerl showed Lord Beerus and Whis around the Cyberspace Command Center. Emerl: And these doors are our rooms in each color, we can hang out with each other from time to time. And that there is the simulation chamber, we always practice our skills when there are powerful enemies. Whis: I see, this is really interesting to look. Lord Beerus: Well, I guess this place is okay. Gmerl: Yep, and we have Palutena and Pit to thank for staring the Data Squad Power Rangers. Yoshi: True that. Lady Palutena: With your help, we'll be sure to keep the earth safe form Dr. Eggman. Pit: And you two will have our support through and through. Lord Beerus: Hmm, I suppose you're right, Pit. In that case, you have our support as well. Whis: Very well, it's all arranged. However, the Universal Global Map detected a great disturbance on the crash landing site. Digit: Guys, you might want to take a look at this! Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Digit? Widget: We've got a crash lander coming our way! Yoshi: Whatever it is, it's heading towards Crystal Prep Academy! Gmerl: You think? Robbie Diaz: Come on, let'sgo check it out. As Robbie and his friends took a quick look, they reached the crashing site not too far from CPA. Amy Rose: This might be the place. Rigby: But what kind of ship is that? Mordecai: Guess there's only one way to find out. Sonia the Hedgehog: Come on, let's take a closer look. Trixie: I don't know why I had a bad feeling about this. Just as they did, Alice Diaz came right out of the time pod. Alice Diaz: (panting) I... I made it to earth.. just in time. Spike: Did you guys see that!? Sonia the Hedgehog: You guys don't think that she's...? Gmerl: An extraterrestrial. Alice Diaz: Huh... who are you? Twilight Sparkle: She's not an extraterrestrial, Gmerl, i think she's a human like some of us. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Alice Diaz: I am... Alison Diaz. Starlight Glimmer: Diaz!? You don't think...? (looks at the others with Twilight and Sunset nudges with confusion) Just when they gathered at the Cyberspace Command Center, Alice explained everything. Alice Diaz: As you guys haven't known this, I was once part of another Ranger Team called "Realm Force" and I was the Aqua Ranger. Digit: Was that before Amanda Tyson took your place? Alice Diaz: That's right. Sunset Shimmer: Alice, I know that this might be a difficult situation, but can you tell why you are here? As Alice nodded, she tries to relax and explain a few things. Alice Diaz: Oh... well, let's just say... that I had a destiny, a destiny that I've been wanting to accomplish for a long time. Some of the gorup didn't understand what it was, Mordecai had to question what her destiny was. Mordecai: And that is? So, Alice had to let it all out. Alice Diaz: To reunite with my parents. Rigby: And who are your parents? Alice Diaz: (points to Robbie and Serena) Robbie and Serena, they're my parents from their future counterparts. Robbie Diaz: Whoa...? Serena: We had a daughter in our future!? Tommy Turnbull: No way! RobotGirl: Oh my! Starlight Glimmer: Are you serious!? Alice Diaz: It's true, Starlight. Robbie Diaz: (to himself) So, this was their daughter that Serena's future self was talking about. Twilight Sparkle: So, how did you get all the way from the future anyway? Alice Diaz: In a space capsule, it was that only way to travel to earth. So, Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis had to make their discussions about the Prophecy. Lady Palutena: As you and Whis can see, Lord Beerus. There was a prophecy that Pit and I've protected, a chosen group of Power Rangers leading the Legendary Groups of Rangers from the Past, Present, and Future to stop a legion of evil from conquering the entire universe. Lord Beerus: Hmmm, choosing a bunch of kids to do everyone's dirty work, that's kind of a drag. Pit: We can assure you, Lord Beerus, Robbie Diaz and the others are highly trained warriors. Sure, they might be a bunch of teenagers, but they have a lot of potential. Whis: I see, and I take it you believe your Data Squad Power Rangers have what it takes, Palutena? Lady Palutena: I know they do, Whis, we can promise you and Lord Beerus this. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen showed Jimmy something important they found. Carl Wheezer: Jimmy! Look what we found! Sheen Estevez: It looks like some kind of rise thingy, what is it? Jimmy Neutron: Hmm, it must be some sort of energy reacting. (to Goddard) Goddard, see if you can dig it up. Goddard: (barking) With one quick dig, Goddard finally retrieved the Lavender Data Squad Morpher. Jimmy Neutron: Pukin' Pluto! It's the Lavender Data Squad Morpher! Carl Wheezer: You mean the ones the Power Rangers use? Sheen Estevez: That is so cool, let me see it! Jimmy Neutron: Careful, Sheen, we don't know what this morpher's capable of. Just then, Alice came up to see them. Alice Diaz: Hey there, Jimmy, what's going on? Jimmy Neutron: Oh, hello Alice, we found this the Lavender Data Squad Morpher, we were kinda hoping you could tell us about it. Just then, it started to glow like it was calling Alice as it's new chosen one. Alice Diaz: Huh, what's going on? Carl Wheezer: Why is that morpher glowing, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: It means, Carl, that Alice is the new chosen ranger for Data Squad! Alice Diaz: Wow! Jimmy, what would I do without you or your friends!? Later on, Jimmy Neutron and his friends were going to share their support to Robbie and his friends along the way. Jimmy Neutron: And with our support, we guarantee that you'll have a fighting chance to stop Dr. Eggman. Twilight Sparkle: What'd you think, Robbie, they did found the Lavender Morpher for Alice after all. Robbie Diaz: We'll, I guess it'll be okay. Jimmy Neutron: Although, there is something I just don't understand. If Alice really is Robbie and Serena's future daughter, shouldn't that be disastrous if the secret like that is out? Digit: Not really, Jimmy. She traveled to another world when she was a baby, that's kinda how she ended up with Realm Force. Widget: And it's way before she discovered who her real parents were, here is how before Robbie and Serena got married, and Serena would ever be pregnant with Alice at the present. Jimmy Neutron: Okay, show me more. Then, Lucina and Serena showed Jimmy how their Diamond and Pearl Data Squad Morphers work. Lucina: As you can see, Jimmy Neutron, Serena and I possess our Diamond and Pearl Data Squad Morphers. Serena: So that way, we collide space and time as one so that the world fall out of balance. Jimmy Neutron: No way, that is so amazing! Whis: You know, he seems to be Power Ranger Material. Don't you think, Lord Beerus? Lord Beerus: Perhaps, but don't you think that might be to difficult for him? I mean, just look at his giant head of his, he could barely fit on a helmet. Whis: But still, the morpher has the ability to resize the body of their ranger form. So, Lord Beerus and Whis came up to Jimmy. Whis: Jimmy Neutron we presume? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah? Whis: Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus and I owe you a huge debt for retrieving the Lavender Data Squad Morpher for Alice Diaz, we'll give you that. And for that, we have a gift we wish to bestow. Jimmy Neutron: Really, what is it? With that questioned, Whis presented the Omega Red Data Squad Morpher. Whis: Jimmy Neutron, we bestow upon you a morpher fit for an Omega Red Data Squad Ranger. Jimmy Neutron: Wow, this is incredible. (Takes the morpher) Thanks a lot, Whis, I-I don't know what to say! Lord Beerus: Well, it's probably the least we could do, since we did came here after all. As Jimmy tried on the morpher, he was wise to be a Power Ranger at heart. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with an evil plan. Dr. Eggman: It's time to put my plan into action, by reuniting the League of Villains. Orbot: That's a fabulous idea, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: I know, isn't that the truth of me being an evil genius? Cubot: You say it, boss. Dr. Eggman: Now, let's get to it. At last, King Goobot and the League of Villains arrived from the Giant Chicken Ship. Dr. Eggman: Welcome King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie and Eustace Strych. King Goobot: Thank you, Dr. Eggman. So, you called us all here for a reason? Dr. Eggman: Yes, it's about a big proposition I'd like to share with you. Eustace Strych: We're listening, Doctor, who is these people that you're up against? Dr. Eggman: So glad you asked, Eustace, the ones that we are up against are the Data Squad Power Rangers and Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are one of them. Baby Eddie: No kidding, I'd do anything for my revenge on Cousin Jimmy! Professor Calamitous: How can we be of any assistance, Dr. Eggman? Dr. Eggman: I have bigger plans, but you're all gonna have to follow my lead. King Goobot: As you wish, Dr. Eggman, we're in. Soon, Dr. Eggman begins the next resurrecting ceremony as Orbot and Cubot brought the Spell Book. Dr. Eggman: It's time to revive the very two evil beings! "From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, now, Galvanax and Ripcon, It's your time to return! Galvanax: What, where are we!? Ripcon: How did we get here!? Dr. Eggman: I brought you all back. Ripcon: You!? Galvanax: Who are you, and what do you want with us!? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, I have a proposition to help you destroy the Power Rangers. Galvanax: We're listening. Ripcon: What's in it for us? Dr. Eggman: If we help each other, I'll reclaim you two the Power Stars along with the Nexus Prism. Galvanax: Alright, it's a deal. Back on earth, Robbie and his friends received a call coming from Summer Cove. Robbie Diaz: I wonder what this is all about? Jimmy Neutron: I'm not really sure, it kinda sounds important. Android 18: Well, whatever it is, it'll probably be a difficult task. Rainbow Dash: Don't you worry about that, 18, we've been getting contacts many times before. Then, the screen shows Brody calling from Summer Cove. Brody Romero: Hey, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: It's Brody Romero, the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Robbie Diaz: A friend of yours? Rarity: Of course, Robbie, and we've just run into them during our battle with Zamasu. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Ninja Steel Rangers were the coolest Ninja Power Rangers Ever! Brody Romero: Guys, we need your help. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Do we ever. Brody Romero: Can you guys meet us at Summer Cove in our base as soon as you can? Emerl: You can count on us. Then, Princess Viera arrived from the Lion Galaxy just in time. Princess Viera: Hello, Data Squad Rangers. Alice Diaz: Whoa, who are you? Princess Viera: I am Princess Viera of the Lion Galaxy, the Green Ninja Steel Ranger. I am to give you a lift to Summer Cove, Data Squad Rangers. Are you coming? Starlight Glimmer: Ready when you are, Viera. So, Viera gave the a lift on the Lion Fire Zord. Along the way, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee were arriving from their spaceship. Zix: (on communication) Come in, Jimmy Neutron and friends. This is Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, over. Jimmy Neutron: Loud and clear, Guys. What's up? Travoltron: We notice your ship, and we thought we'd make a clear lading on the lion ship thingy. Tee: That's the Lion Fire Zord, Fool! Princess Viera: Permission granted, Zix, Travoltron, Tee. With the spaceship attached to the Lion Fire Zord, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee came to them. Zix: Sorry we caught ya in a bad time, Jimmy. Travoltron: We've got a really big problem. Tee: The League of Villains are back, and they're in league with Dr. Eggman! Robbie Diaz: Wait, what! Jimmy Neutron: The League of Villains!? Gmerl: Hold on a sec, just what is the League of Villains anyway? Jimmy Neutron: It's a group of villains wanting to get revenge on me. Zix: It's true, we space bandits used to be one of them, but not anymore. Travoltron: Because we became friends with Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, and their friends. Tee: It's a long story, we're the good guys now! Gmerl: Well, we're glad to hear that, Guys. Slider: Yeah, but did you three get anything else about Eggman's plan? Zix: Your dang right we did, Slider. We'll explain everything once we reach the Ninja Steel home base. With the League of Villains joining Dr. Eggman's evil legion, they begin making their evil plans. Baby Eddie: So, what's the plan now that Galvanax and Ripcon are back, Eggman? Dr. Eggman: Well, I'm working on something evil for the Power Rangers, we're going to help them reclaim the Power Stars along with the Ninja Nexus Prism. Ripcon: I've waited along time for this. Beautiful Gorgeous: Aren't we all, this'll be more impressive. Galvanax: You and Dr. Eggman had better keep your bargain, King Goobot. King Goobot: As agreed, Galvanax. Meanwhile, Robbie and his friends finally meet with the Ninja Steel Rangers. Brody Romero: I'm glad you and your friends could make it, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Same here, Brody. Twilight Sparkle: It's great to see you all again. Mick Kanic: Likewise, Twilight. Dane Romero: Thank you all for coming in short notice. Preston Tien: Long time no see, Mordecai. Mordecai: You too, Preston. Sunset Shimmer: Good to see you again, Calvin. Calvin Maxwell: You too, Sunset. Hayley Foster: It's so good to see you again, Xion. Xion: You too, Hayley. Kodi: (barking at her) Xion: Hi, Kodi. (petting him) Fluttershy: (rubbing his belly) Who's a good boy!? Yes you are, Kodi! Sarah Thompson: How's it going, Amy? Amy Rose: Nothing much I suppose, Sarah. Aiden Romero: So, Sonic the Hedgehog, how you and your pals been? Sonic the Hedgehog: Just chilling as always, Aiden. Yoshi: So uh, what's going on with Eggman and the League of Evil teaming up anyway? Princess Viera: It's a far worst matter, Yoshi, Galvanax and Ripcon are back. Rigby: You mean the same two the Ninja Steel Rangers defeated before? RedBot: They're the ones, Rigby. Dane Romero: That's why we sen Viera to bring you here, Robbie, we're going to need all the help we can get. Alice Diaz: Don't worry, Dane, we'll be happy to help you stop them from harming everyone in earth. (to Robbie) Right, Dad? However, Robbie was still thinking about his future counterpart and Serena's future counterpart. Serena: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Serena: Are you alright? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Yeah... I'm just thinking about something. Serena: About our future? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Serena: Don't worry, we will work things out together for our own future. So, they smiled at each other in hopes of doing so. Soon, Robbie, Alice, Jimmy, and Brody came up with a plan to put a stop to Galvanax and Ripcon. Robbie Diaz: So, Brody, what's the plan? Brody Romero: If we're able to stop Dr. Eggman, the League of Villains along with Galvanax and Ripcon, it'll have to acquire our team effort to take those two down. Alice Diaz: Sounds like a plan. Jimmy Neutron: I agree. Meanwhile at CHS, Professor Neighsay was planning to steal Robbie's teaching documents. Professor Neighsay: This is it. Then, he has the chance to try and burned it with the lighter. Zix: (placing a blaster behind his head) Stop where you are, Professor Neighsay! Travoltron: Yeah, or you'll have your head blown to bits! Tee: Better drop that lighter and hand over those teaching documents, Fool! As he did, Nieghsay turned around and noticed Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. Professor Neighsay: How dare you three trying to stop me from preventing that troubled caused! Travoltron: Well, we're just getting started. Zix: And you're coming with us, Neighsay. Travoltron: Hey, Ransik, look who we caught for trying to burn out Robbie teaching documents! Ransik: Just as I thought, the police will hear of this. Just as Galvanax and Ripcon were attacking the city, the League of Villains started carrying it out. Galvanax: Everyone will bow at our will, Ripcon. And once we grab hold of the Power Stars, revenge will be ours! Ripcon: The Rangers won't know what hit them! Brody Romero: Don't be too sure, Ripcon! As the Power Rangers came, Galvanax, Ripcon, and King Goobot were surprised. King Goobot: Long time no see, Jimmy! Ripcon: Did you miss me, Rat Bait!? I know I missed you! Brody Romero: The name is Brody! Galvanax: He calls you whatever it pleases you, I have a score to settle starting with your father! Dane Romero: Then let's put a stop to your evil for good! (to Robbie) Shall we, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Dane. to Alice) Hey, Alice, why don't you lead this time. Alice Diaz: Right, Dad. It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! First, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Rigby: Let's do it together Alice! Alice Diaz: You got it, Rigby! Cindy Vortex: Like old times, Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron: With you one hundred percent, Cindy! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Marty, Shadow, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! With the rest of the Data Squad Rangers morphed, Alice and Jimmy's morphing sequence begins the very first time. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Finally, the Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence was last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Jimmy Neutron: Data Squad, Omega Red Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, together we fight for earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smokes and explosions appeared out of nowhere. Galvanax: Egg Pawns! Kudabots! Basher Bots! Attack! Brody Romero: Time for our epic teamwork, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Brody, let's do it! Then, the Data Squad Ninja Steel Team Up begins as they fought off the foot soldiers. Brody Romero: After you, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: On it, Omega Sword! Brody Romero: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Fire Mode! Ninja Spin! Both: Double Omega Ninja Flame Slash! With a couple of slashes, they took out a lot of Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots. Mick Kanic: Robin, Knuckles, let's combine our attacks! Robin Diaz: Right, Mick! Omega Sais! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Mick Kanic: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Triple Red Ninja Metal Attack! As they combined their attack, a lot more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots were taken down. Computer: Summoning Omega Red Sword. Lady Palutena: Jimmy, the Omega Red Sword will be your most powerful weapon. Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, Palutena. Dane Romero: Let's do it together, Karone! Karone Hammond: Right! Crimson Saber! Jimmy Neutron: Omega Red Sword! Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Dane Romero: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Quadruple Omega Red Ninja Metal Strike! With one strike combined, they took down a lot more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots. Preston Tien: Let's give everything we got, Mordecai! Mordecai: Gotcha covered, Preston. Delta Lance! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Aqua Goggles! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Shadow the Hedgehog: Talon Saber! Android 18: Twin Navy Blades! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Blaster! Philmac: Azure Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Preston Tien: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Ninja Water Splash! As they combine their attacks, more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots were taken down. Calvin Maxwell: After you, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Calvin. Flaming Daggers! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomerang! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Slider: Vermillion Fire Ball! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Applejack: Honesty Gauntlets! Fluttershy: Kindness Fan! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Riku: Way to the Dawn! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Earth Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Earthquake Strike! With their attacks combined, they wiped out a lot more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots. Computer: Summoning Lavender Blade. Lady Palutena: Alice, the Lavender Blade is your to possess as your own weapon. Alice Diaz: I won't let you or my parents down, Palutena. Hayley Roster: Let's take them out! Zoe Batheart: We're on it, Hayley. Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Alice Diaz: Lavender Blade! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Saber! Rarity: Generosity Spear! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Blaze the Cat: Sol Laevatein! Hayley Roster: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Metal Attack! As they combined their attacks, more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots were destroyed. Sarah Thompson: Let's give it all we got! Amy Rose: Right! Power Hammer! Serena: Palkia Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Bazooka! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Stephanie: Rose Scythe! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster, Whiplash Mode! Altogether: Ultimate Ninja Pink Strike! With their attacks numbered, a whole lot more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots were brought down. Aiden Romero: Hey, Sonic. Wanna try out my Storm Star? Sonic the Hedgehog: With pleasure, Aiden. Caliburn! Storm Star, Lightning Mode! Ninja Spin! Aiden Romero: (as sonic passed the Storm Star back to him) Rockstorm Guitar! Storm Star, Tornado Mode! Ninja Spin! Both: Double Gold Ninja Lightning Tornado Attack! As they use their storm attack, they wiped out a lot more Egg Pawns, Kudabots, and Basher Bots. Galvanax: Ripcon, we must destroy those Power Rangers! Ripcon: I don't care which Red Ranger, let's just destroy them all! Whis: Isn't this an impressive battle, Lord Beerus? And to think that Emerl and his fellow Data Squad Rangers help out other groups of Power Rangers against any evil to encounter. Lord Beerus: Probably, but what we they think of next? Pit: You never know, Lord Beerus. Lady Palutena: Many groups of Power Rangers fought to protect the universe from harm. When the battle was getting intense, Emerl thought of a way to turn the tables. Emerl: Man, this might our biggest challenge yet, what would Jarrod or Casey do? So, Jimmy begins to start his brain blast. Jimmy Neutron: There has to be something we can do, think, think! Inside Jimmy's brain, he started to remember what Robbie told everyone. Robbie Diaz: But before I teach it to you all, who can tell me about a powerful transformation called "Ultra Instinct"? At last, Jimmy had an idea. Jimmy Neutron: Brain Blast! Emerl, why not try the Ultra Instinct?! Emerl: Huh, what do you mean? Jimmy Neutron: The only thing to trigger Ultra Instinct is negative energy, if you can use your Black Shadow mode, it should be able to even the odds. With that said, Emerl was beginning to like the idea. Emerl: You know, that's not a bad idea, I'm on it. (brings out the Black Shadow Dino Charger) Dino Charger, Ready! (click it and insert it) Voice Command: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Finally, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Emerl: Ultimate Darkness Unleashed, Data Squad Black Shadow Ranger! With one stance, The black smoke appears. Brody Romero: Lion Fire Star! Brody, Preston, Calvin, and Aiden: Lock in! Ready, Ninja Spin! (activated their Lion Fire Mode) Brody Romero: Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red! Preston Tien: Lion Fire Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Lion Fire Yellow! Aiden Romero: Lion Fire Gold! Brody Romero: We got your back, Emerl! Aiden Romero: You give the signal, we'll do the rest together! Emerl: Thanks a bunch, Guys. Goku: Sorry I'm late, Emerl, I've figured you could use a helping hand. Robbie Diaz: Great timing, Goku. Sunset Shimmer: Emerl will need all the help for Goku to reach Ultra Instinct again! Yoshi: You got that right. Emerl: Yeah. (to Goku) So, Goku, are you ready. Goku: You bet. Without hesitation, Emerl channeled his dark energy and with one thirst from his hand, Goku was able to absorb the energy within him and went Ultra Instinct. Gmerl: Whoa...! Rainbow Dash: That is so awesome! Robbie Diaz: Wow, so this is Ultra Instinct, life and in person. Twilight Sparkle: So uh.... Goku... are you still on our side? With that said, Goku turns his head towards to look at her, but to her surprise, he opened his silver-like eyes as she was shocked. Goku (Ultra Instinct): .... Silver the Hedgehog: I believe I'll take it as a yes. Blaze the Cat: I believe so too, Silver. (to Robbie) Robbie, what do you make of it? Robbie Diaz: I think he's got Ultra Instinct again. Emerl: Yeah. I guess it was thanks to me to help a friend. Sue Morris: You can do it, Emerl. Galvanax: It's just you, me, and the League of Villains, Lavender Ranger! Alice Diaz: That maybe true, but everyone else will be with me every step of the way! Goku (Ultra Instinct): Me too, I'm not holding anything back now, this is all I got! Galvanax: Then, let's see what any of you can do! Alice Diaz: You want it, you got it! Lavender Blade! Brody Romero: Lion Fire Star! Brody, Preston, Calvin, and Aiden: Lock in, Activate! Ready, Ninja Spin! (activated their Lion Fire Mode) Alice Diaz: Lavender Quadruple Lion Fire Slash, Final Attack! Galvanax: They can't do this to me, I was the champ! No one can bring down the champion! (explosion) Alice Diaz: Game over. Dr. Eggman: The game's not over yet, Lavender Ranger! King Goobot: Villains, seize her! As they tried to fight back, Alice makes her move fighting them off one by one. Alice Diaz: I don't think so! Robbie Diaz: Nice moves there, Alice. Alice Diaz: Thanks, Dad. Robbie Diaz: Now, let's take them into custody. As for Jimmy Neutron, he begins his battle with Ripcon. Ripcon: Let's see how well you'll do against me, Omega Red Ranger! Jimmy Neutron: With pleasure, Ripcon! Then, they begin their dual as Jimmy make ready for his final strike. Jimmy Neutron: Omega Red Sword! Omega Strike, Final Attack! Ripcon: Curses, got me again! (exploded) Dr. Eggman: The battle's not over yet, Rangers! Magna Beam! Then, The Magna Beam have been fired and made Galvanax and Ripcon bigger. Galvanax: I'm ready for the big time! Ripcon: Let's see what you got, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: It's not over just yet. Brody Romero: Let's bring out the big guns! Zord Star The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock in, Activate! Ninja Spin! Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Zords, Out of the Shadows! Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Zords, Take off! Just as the Data Squad Zords came, Alice and Jimmy's came as well. Lady Pelutena: Alice, the Lavender Time Zord is yours to possess. Alice Diaz: Thank you, Pelutena. Whis: And you, Jimmy Neutron, will possess your own Omega Red Hover Zord. Jimmy Neutron: I always wanted my own Zord. Robbie Diaz: Well then, let's give it a shot! All: Right! Brody Romero: Blaze Ultrazord, Combine! Ninja Spin! Dane Romero: Ultimate Ninja Steel Megazord, Combine! Ninja Spin! Soon, all the Ninja Steel Zords were combined and ready for battle. Brody Romero: Blaze Ultrazord, Ready! Dane Romero: Ultimate Ninja Steel Megazord, Ready! Brody Romero: We're ready when you are, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Then, let's take them down Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5